


A Boy In Sheep's Clothing

by Sashataakheru



Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Category: Taskmaster (UK TV) RPF
Genre: Acting, Advent Calendar, Christmas shows, Costumes, D/s, Daddy/boi, Gen, Nativity Play, Performance, Proving yourself, Rehearsals, Taskmaster Advent Calendar, Theatre, baby steps, bit parts, bratty submissives, no favours here, playing a sheep, the new boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21872458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: Dec 18: NativityJames felt very out of place standing on stage, script in hand, amongst a cast who had all done this before. At least he was only playing a sheep.
Relationships: Greg Davies/James Acaster
Series: Taskmaster Advent Calendar 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558771
Kudos: 7





	A Boy In Sheep's Clothing

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies for falling behind but I've spent the last few days worrying about the fact that AUSTRALIA IS ON FIRE and I have friends who live near them and it's been a bit hard to focus guys. D:
> 
> -
> 
> My original idea for nativity was, I think, some weird TM version of the nativity. Then I got a better, much more adorable, idea. :D? 
> 
> Table of prompts is here. Feel free to make requests if you see a prompt you like and want me to write you a fic. <3

"Hey, Greg, why am I a sheep? I thought you were training me to be an actor!" James protested from the stage as he looked down at Greg, who still seemed to look like a giant.

"My darling James, everyone starts as the sheep, and believe me, you'll thank me for it once you've done it for a month on tour and don't actually have to say anything, yeah?" Greg said. 

James frowned. "I'm still a sheep though. I don't know what that's going to teach me."

Greg actually glared at him then. "At what point did you forget my instructions to not talk back if you wanted to be here? I can give your part to a dozen other young actors who'd love the chance to be in this show. If you don’t like it, you can fuck off."

James wisely decided to shut up, because he did in fact want to be here. But he'd thought he'd be doing something more interesting than pretend to be a sheep. He really felt like he was back in primary school, trying not to look glum as he got the bit parts again. Though, to be fair, they were some of the happiest moments of his life before everything went to shit, so perhaps he should be grateful for that.

Greg sighed. "Look, James, just because you're my boy doesn't mean you get any special treatment. You're a newbie like all the others, and the newbies always get the bit parts. You're here because you've got potential, because you did pass the audition, so shut up and be thankful all you need to do is wear a sheep costume and crawl around the stage. Now, does anyone else want to complain about the casting, or are we all ready to rehearse?"

Murmurs went through the cast but no one protested. James stepped back, feeling altogether too much out of his depth, but also so very keen to be here. He wasn't new to performance because he'd played in bands before, but theatre, that was new. But Greg seemed to think he'd be half-decent at it if given half a chance, so here he was, cast in what was a very stupid version of a nativity play, and he was playing a sheep. 

"Alright, then, we'll run through it one more time today because some of you need to learn your stage directions properly," Greg said.

Josh nudged him as they went to their positions backstage, waiting to come on. "Word of advice, yeah? Just enjoy yourself. And do play up a little. The animals actually are the best parts because they can misbehave on stage and it just makes the show better. Trust me. I've done this show for six years now. Trust Greg, and trust yourself. This'll be so much fun you'll be sad it's over."

"Really? I can just – mess around?" James said.

"Well, yeah, you're a sheep. That's what you do. Crawl around. Pretend to chew the set. Go climb on top of a camel. I don't know. I'm sure you'll figure it out when we begin proper dress rehearsals with the full set. That's when the fun really begins," Josh said, and James couldn't help being drawn in by his enthusiasm. 

"Oh, so I get to be a brat on stage as well? Well, why didn't he say so?" James said.

Josh laughed. "I mean, don’t ruin the show or he'll go spare at you, but you're basically comic relief. If you're any good at comic timing, use it. You'll know when to get the best laughs, and upstage everyone. All the best sheep do."  
  
"Then I guess I'd better go be the best sheep ever," James said, determined to prove he deserved to be here. Performance was performance, after all, and he was sure he'd still find it thrilling, even if he was only dressed as a sheep, and not playing to a room full of disinterested drunks. At least no one would throw a pint at him here.


End file.
